Closer to the heart
by AwesomePerson
Summary: After camp rock, Mitchie and Shane are left as 'Just friends'...when will they figure out that they are perfect for each other? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So hi people! This is my first ever fan fiction EVER, so treat me nice okay? It's basically me trying to do smtichie and failing miserably. Tell me if you like it…or hate it. Either way, I want to know what I can do to be better :) xxx**

**Disclaimer: Seriously dude...? If I owned camp rock, you would be writing this for **_**me**_**. **

* * *

Mitchie sighed and pulled back the thick covers lazily. It was the first day back at school and she was seriously dreading the thought of having to go back to obscurity, with only one friend by her side and constant teasing from everyone else..

She sighed again, pressing a button on her laptop to stop 'Who will I be' that was blasting out of the tinny speakers and hopped up from her mattress, stretching sluggishly in the bright sunlight that was pouring through the open window.

She caught a glimpse of her connect three poster and swiveled to look at it. It was a giant picture of Shane Grey; the words 'Connect Three World Tour' emblazoned in trademark writing across his chest.

Mitchie traced a finger across poster Shane's lips and then immediately blushed, despite there being no one around.

She suddenly realized what she had done and shook her head furiously, slapping a hand to her forehead. It wouldn't do her any good to be thinking of Shane again.

He had his girlfriend and there was nothing more to his and Mitchie's relationship than very good friends and however sad that made her- it was the truth and she would have to live with it.

After dressing quickly in a light orange baby doll top, grey skinny jeans and black converse, Mitchie grabbed her rucksack and ran downstairs to catch breakfast- thoughts of Shane spinning through her mind.

She noticed that ever since their canoe ride after final jam, she couldn't stop thinking about him; his deep brown eyes and gorgeous, soft, black hair

Smiling softly, Mitchie sat down at the kitchen table with a bowl, trying to distract herself with breakfast. Flicking on Hot Tunes TV, she was once again captured by a picture of Shane that had flashed up on the screen. He was smiling and Mitchie shivered at the thought of his stunning lips and the way that her skin came out in goose bumps whenever he brushed past her…

"Mitchie!" Mitchie jumped and looked up from her bowl of cereal at her mother who had a huge grin plastered across her face. "Mitchie, I've been trying to get through to you for the last two minutes!" Mitchie blushed, despite herself and looked back into her cereal.

"Sorry mom, I guess I was just thinking about camp rock…" Connie smiled knowingly at her daughter and continued to chop up salad for sandwiches.

"Well, you need to stop thinking about certain people…and start thinking about school. You've only got ten minutes!" Connie exclaimed from the counter, with her back still turned.

Mitchie gulped down her food hurriedly before planting a light kiss on her mother's cheek. "Bye Mom!" she yelled, already hot-footing it to the door.

Her mother chuckled. "Bye Mitchie." She smiled to herself.

Connie knew that Mitchie was totally hung up on Shane. Every time he called the house she walked around with a huge smile on her face. Shane might be saying how Mitchie changed him, but he had no idea how much he had changed Mitchie…

Mitchie jumped off the bus and crossed the lawn to the entrance of her high school. The gates loomed up out of the ground and she couldn't help but compare it to a prison. There were groups of rowdy kids everywhere and Mitchie had to take deep breaths to calm her nervousness.

She walked purposefully inside, trying to ignore a leering comment from a spiteful junior sitting on the stone steps.

"Hey, Torres! Where'd you get your jeans from, huh? Looks like you pulled them out of a skip!"

The girl cackled unpleasantly and looked to the group of girls she was with, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Mitchie exhaled sharply but carried on walking, hoping to meet Sierra really soon. She had just reached her locker when a familiar voice called out at her.

"Mitchie!" She spun on her heals to see Sierra, her best friend since elementary school, standing in front of her- curly hair surrounding her face and glasses askew. "Sierra!" Mitchie cried as she hugged her friend happily.

"Oh my god Sierra! I haven't seen you all summer!"

"I know Mitch! You have to tell me about camp rock okay?!" Mitchie released her and nodded enthusiastically.

She grinned. "Of course, Sierra! I had the best time of my life…"

Shane Grey lay spread-eagled on his mattress, sheets lay bundled on the floor where they had slipped off him and his hair was ruffled from the lack of hair products.

He was dreaming soundly of Mitchie and their last canoe ride at camp rock. He couldn't stop thinking about her gorgeous eyes and her amazing laugh, despite the fact that his actual girlfriend was sleeping in the room next door.

Sighing, he readjusted himself again. If only he had made a move; if only he had managed to tell Mitchie his true feelings for her…

Shane squirmed in his sleep as the door opened softly from outside. "Hey Shaney." A sickly sweet voice twittered from around the door frame. Shane grunted, and before he knew what he was saying, he managed to murmur "Hey Mitchie."

His eyes snapped open and his whole body stiffened as he realized what he just said. "What?!" his girlfriend, Anabel screeched, not caring if she interrupted everyone else on the tour bus.

Her straight blond locks swung about her face as she stormed over to Shane's bed. "What the hell did you just say?!"

Shane sat up in spite of his tiredness. "Wait! Ana! I-I didn't mean it!" He scrubbed at his eyes furiously and mentally cursed himself for screwing up yet another aspect of his life.

Anabel marched up to Shane and dealt him a sharp slap across the face. He gave an audible gasp and looked up at her, shocked.

"I'm sick of it Shane! I'm sick of that little whore! And I'm sick of you thinking about her when you're supposed to be thinking about me!!! It's OVER SHANE!" She screamed the last part so loudly, that Shane winced and she strode from the room.

He could hear hasty footsteps coming from the other end of the bus and groaned as Nate, Caitlyn and Jason poked their heads around the door frame. "Whoa man. What was that about?" Nate enquired, with a concerned look on his face.

Shane fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. His visitors took this as a sign to emerge into his room and Nate pushed for an answer, even though he could see his brother wasn't up for talking.

"Was it about Mitchie?" Shane groaned again and flipped over so that he could bury his head in his pillow.

He didn't want to think about her right now, even though she was all that ever seemed to be on his mind. Shane couldn't stand how much he loved Mitchie, and how much he knew she only liked him as a friend.

"Just leave me alone." He mumbled from within the folds of the pillow.

Nate shrugged bleakly. "Okay dude, whatever you want." The three silently made their way out of Shane's room, casting nervous looks at each other.

'I'll talk to him later' Nate mouthed at Caitlyn as they exited. "What?" Jason said loudly and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, man. Go watch birds or something." Jason shrugged and obediently went off to the lounge to watch the nature channel.

Shane fidgeted uncomfortably in bed for a few minutes before deciding that he was going to take a shower.

He snatched up a faded white tee and some black skinny jeans and stepped into the bathroom that ran adjacent to his room at the back of the huge tour bus connect three now called home.

Stepping into the shower, Shane let the hot water run over his toned body, shutting his eyes and trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

To be honest, he didn't really care that his girlfriend had just dumped him. He had never really liked her anyway; she was just a decoy, a distraction from Mitchie- the one girl who truly drove Shane Grey crazy.

Shane yelled out angrily and slammed his hand against the plastic wall of the cubicle. Suddenly, his head cleared and he knew just what to do.

Finishing up in the shower, Shane strode purposefully over to his dresser and picked up his phone. He was going to call Mitchie.

* * *

**A/N: Well…there you go. It's my first chapter and I'm not sure if I'm happy with it or not. Please tell me what you think! :) xxx **

**Oh, and by the way, there's probably a whole bunch of English words that I bunged in there- even though I tried my very best to write American! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I'm supposed to be doing my coursework right now but I guess this is more important… :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or the people from it or the storyline or anything else that belongs to you okay?**

* * *

"So, who can tell me what comes next in the electromagnetic spectrum?" Mrs. Pinter stopped her monotonous pacing for a second to stare accusingly at the class.

Mitchie covered a yawn with her hand and sat back in her blue, plastic seat, letting the drone of her teachers voice blur into the background as her thoughts drifted, once again, onto Shane.

She was about to start doodling on her notebook when a loud burst of sound erupted from her jeans pocket.

She jumped up from her table, attempting desperately to stop the music that was now pouring into the classroom.

Mitchie finally managed to stop her phone ringing and sighed in relief, feeling her shoulders drop slightly.

Stowing her phone safely away, she glanced up at the class only to see thirty faces staring back at her. Mrs. Pinter was standing in front of her, hands on hips, tapping her foot sharply against the tiled floor.

"Mrs. Pinter! Please, I'm sorry! It won't happen again I-"

"Miss Torres! I am not in the mood to hear another excuse from you! Get out of my class immediately!" Mitchie tried to argue but could tell it was no use.

"NOW!" Her teacher yelled. Mitchie hung her head in resignation and dragged herself from her seat. She sure hoped that whoever had called had a damn good reason.

Once in the corridor, Mitchie pulled her phone back out and checked the screen. _1 missed call: Shane. _

She stopped walking and let a small smile spread over her face, immediately cursing herself for being so happy. He probably just called to say 'hi' and forgot that she had school.

Pressing the call button, Mitchie held the cell up to her ear, eager to hear Shane's voice once again…

* * *

"Mitchie! Hey." Shane said, relief filling his body as he heard Mitchie's voice on the other end of the line.

"_Hey Shane, I just got kicked outta class for you"_ she giggled. He sighed at the sound of her voice and collapsed at the lounge table.

"_Shane?" _

"Huh? What?" Mitchie giggled again.

"_Did you space out on me?" _Shane smiled wanly to himself. He picked at the plastic of the table, having a mental battle as to whether he should tell her about Anabel or not.

"Yeah, Mitch, I guess I did…"

"_Shane? What's up?"_

"Nothing Mitch, I was just calling to say 'hi'." Shane exhaled and let out a deep breath, relaxing a little at his near miss.

"_Shane!! You do realize I'm getting detention for this?!" _Shane laughed out loud, despite Mitchie's protests. There was no way he could stay sad for long when Mitchie was around.

"Well, I'll make it up to you…I promise." Mitchie laughed again.

"_I'll hold you to that, superstar. Wait- oh damn! Got to go Shane! Bye!-"_

The phone call disconnected abruptly but Shane couldn't help the slow smile that crept onto his face. He grinned at the prospect of 'Making it up' to Mitchie just as Caitlyn walked into the kitchen area.

"Hey Shane, what are you so happy about- Ohhh, wait…did you just get off the phone with _Mitchie_?" Caitlyn asked teasingly and smirked as Shane tried to make up an excuse, to little avail.

"Okay Caitlyn, you caught me." Caitlyn sat down at the table with an apple and crossed her legs on the seat.

"Call it girl's intuition you know. And the fact that you practically DROOL every time you talk to her." She grinned, biting into the apple.

Shane sighed resignedly before his eyes brightening up. "Hey Caitlyn…could you do me a favour?"

* * *

Mitchie tapped her pen on the table impatiently, watching the hands of the clock tick slowly towards four.

As soon as the second hand reached its destination, she shot up from her seat and made a dash for the door.

"Bye Miss! Thanks for detention!" She yelled as she sprinted out of the classroom only to bump straight into someone, causing them both to fall over.

"Sierra?" Mitchie's best friend huffed begrudgingly.

"I've been waiting for like half an hour Mitch!" Mitchie pulled her into a quick hug, apologizing profusely.

"Do you want to come over? I'm sure my mom would be fine with it." Sierra nodded happily and the two made their way outside, deciding to walk the journey since the last bus had already left.

The door burst open and Connie looked up to see her daughter and Sierra giggling and chatting.

"Ahem." Connie coughed loudly, hands on hips, as Mitchie made to go upstairs.

"Oh, hi mom. Is it alright if Sierra stays for dinner tonight?" Her mother didn't say anything, but just stood there with one eyebrow raised.

Mitchie looked confused for a second before she suddenly remembered detention. "Mom! No, that was just- I- It was just Shane called me, and he didn't know what time it was and-"

Connie's features relaxed and she let her arms drop back to her sides.

"Well why didn't you tell me it was _Shane_, mija?" she smiled at her daughter's bemused expression and turned back to the magazine she was reading.

"So…you're not mad at me?" Mitchie asked cautiously, shooting looks at Sierra who was wearing the same confused expression as her.

"Of course not, honey. Shane doesn't know better, and I know it wasn't your fault." She explained lightly, not looking up from the magazine.

"So can Sierra stay?"

"Of course sweetie." Mitchie took no more persuading and quickly ushered Sierra upstairs to her room.

"Well…that was weird." Sierra giggled. "What's so funny missy?" Mitchie asked, poking her in the stomach.

"It's just…no, don't worry." Mitchie gave her a stern look. "Okay! It's just that even your mom can see how hung up on Shane you are."

Mitchie stared at her friend, open mouthed and was about to speak before her phone started ringing again. She hastily pulled it out and pushed it to her ear, not bothering to look at caller ID.

"Shane?" she asked hopefully.

"_Close, but not quite…"_

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie squealed excitedly, earning a confused look from Sierra. _My friend from camp_ she mouthed silently. She hadn't really heard from Caitlyn much, only hearing the occasional update from Shane.

"So, Caitlyn, how've you been? I mean on tour and everything…"

"_Yeah, it's really good. I love it here!"_

Mitchie giggled, "Well, that's cool." There was a bit of silence between them. "So, what'd you want to speak to me about?"

Caitlyn paused a little on the other end of the line before continuing.

"_Well…Mitchie, I think you should really consider your feelings about Shane."_

Mitchie's mouth dropped open but she pretended to play it cool. "What'd you mean Cait?"

"_Oh come on Mitch. It's obvious you like him! And what with Anabel-"_

"Yeah, I know about Anabel." Mitchie said, suddenly angry.

"_You do? I thought Shane hadn't told you yet…"_

"Yeah, well he has. Is that all Caitlyn? 'Coz I have a _ton_ of homework I have to do so I'm gonna go, okay? Bye."

Mitchie slammed her phone into the floor and slid down the wall to angrily. Sierra came and sat beside her, ready to console her best friend in whatever means necessary.

Tears slid silently down Mitchie's face. "Tell me about it Mitchie?" Sierra probed gently.

She nodded, wiping away the tears that were now streaked down her cheeks. "I really like Shane…" she sobbed quietly.

"But I- I can't have him bec- because he ha-has a girlfriend an-and Caitlyn was telling me to b-back off!"

Sierra wrapped her arms around Mitchie without a second thought, trying to get her to calm down, despite the fact that she was now sobbing loudly into Sierra's shoulder.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Hey Mitch, you know what you need?"

Mitchie shook her head skeptically.

"You need to move on. And so…we get you a boyfriend!" She smiled triumphantly and looked back to Mitchie whose face was blank.

"Well, uh, I- I guess, I mean, it could work?" Mitchie stuttered uncertainly.

"Good, then. You can get your mind off Shane and we can have a bit of fun!"

Mitchie smiled weakly at her friend. She knew that it wouldn't be that easy but it was worth a try…right?

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter finished! I hope you like it. I'm sorta really bust at the moment but I'm trying to write in my break times!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the third chapteroony. It's been really sunny this weekend and I've been outside to catch the most of it while it lasts (I live in England…) so sorry if I take ages to update. I got detention because I wrote this instead of doing my homework, so enjoy!**

**And thank you so much everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story! It makes me smile :)**

* * *

"Wait! Sierra! Do I have to do this? I mean maybe it's too soon…" Mitchie stuttered nervously, stopping on her way to answer the door.

Sierra groaned and rolled her eyes. "Mitchiee- You have to get over Shane! And besides, it's too late now. He's already here."

She gestured towards the outline of a figure on the other side of the front door, causing Mitchie to squeak fearfully and cast a critical eye over the knee-length green dress she was wearing.

Seeing this, Sierra sighed and pushed her friend towards the door. "You look great Mitchie. Now go get him!"

The door opened slowly to reveal a good looking guy with shaggy blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey Mitchie- you look great." He swept his eyes over her figure, making her blush. Mitchie automatically told her self off before realizing that this was what she wanted.

Putting on a brave smile, she took his out stretched arm. "Hey Luke; Thanks, you look good too." He smiled back at her and led her to his car that was waiting in the street.

She glanced back over her shoulder at Sierra who was waving excitedly. "Bye Mitchie! Don't stay out too late!"

Mitchie giggled as she climbed into the passenger seat. The butterflies she could feel in her stomach were the wrong ones. Everything was telling her to run away, to go and tell Shane her true feelings, but she knew that it was hopeless. Her best bet would be to forget him and try to have a good night.

"You ready?" he asked enquiringly. Mitchie gave Luke her best smile and nodded in what she hoped was an enthusiastic manner.

The car started up and they left. Leaving Sierra standing on the doorstep, wondering if her friend really was ready for this…

* * *

Shane sat up straight as Caitlyn walked in the room, causing Nate and Jason to look up from the video game they were playing.

"So? Did you call her?" Shane enquired impatiently, desperate to hear what Mitchie had said.

"Umm…yeah I did." Caitlyn said; a downcast look on her face as she sat down opposite him.

Shane's heart dropped as he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Well? What did she say?"

Caitlyn sighed heavily before replying. "Well, I told her that she should consider her feelings about you and I was about to tell her about Anabel but she just jumped in and said she already knew. She sounded pretty angry…"

Shane's mouth dropped open, his face twisted with confusion. "What? But how- I- I never- she…what?"

Caitlyn shrugged uneasily and glanced over at Jason and Nate who quickly turned back to their video game; eyes focused, trying not to look like they had been eavesdropping.

"Maybe Anabel told her? I mean, its way too soon for hot tunes to have caught on to this." She reasoned skeptically.

"Nuh uh." Shane shook his head immediately. "She doesn't have Mitchie's number…"

There was silence on the bus, except from the video game music, as everyone tried to think of a reason Mitchie would already know about Shane and Anabel's break up.

Caitlyn broke the stillness suddenly. "Well, whatever Shane. All I know is…she definitely knows about this. And she's angry."

Shane's mind was spinning. How could Mitchie have found out? And _why _was she angry? Maybe she didn't want what he wanted after all; maybe he should never have let himself hope.

* * *

Mitchie looked at the floor shyly as Luke escorted her back to the front door. They paused at the step and she glanced up at him.

"So…thanks for tonight. It was really nice." Luke smiled at her words and shuffled nervously.

"Umm…Mitch?" he began uneasily, "I was wondering if you might, you know, want to be, uh, my, uh, girlfriend?"

Her head snapped up and she forced herself to smile. She had secretly been wishing that Luke wouldn't like her, that he would just go away and she wouldn't have to get over Shane.

"Oh wow, Luke…umm, yeah. I mean, yeah, I'd love to!" he let out a breath thankfully and relaxed, pulling Mitchie into a hug.

"So I'll see you at school then."

"Yeah. See you." Mitchie stood on the step and waved as Luke's car pulled away.

The instant he was gone, she collapsed back against the door, letting out a shaky breath and willing herself not to cry. All she could think about was Shane and the fact that it was meant to be him taking her out, him hugging her.

The door suddenly burst open and Mitchie yelled out as she collapsed into her house backwards, falling on something soft.

"Ahhh! Mitchie get off!" a muffled voice yelled from beneath her, hands scrabbling at her back. She jumped up, expecting to see Sierra only to be faced with her mother.

"What were you doing leaning against the door?" Connie said breathlessly, trying to recover from the fall.

"Why were you watching me and Luke?!" Mitchie shot back and Connie winced.

"Well, sorry, mija, but Sierra went home and I've been waiting hours for you to come back and…I can't believe he asked you out!"

Mitchie laughed at her mother and went to sit on the steps, forgiving her for eavesdropping.

She couldn't believe it either.

* * *

_Incoming call: Mitchie :)_

Shane rubbed his eyes sleepily before rolling out of bed and picking up his phone.

"Hello?" he asked huskily, not registering the caller ID on his cell display.

"_Hi Shane…"_ Mitchie's voice said clearly down the line and Shane jumped up, almost dropping the phone with surprise.

"Mitchie! Hi." Shane said quickly, trying not to sound too desperate. "So…what's up?" He asked coolly.

"_Well, um, you left like a million missed calls on my phone…" _she said uncertainly and Shane immediately cursed himself, his plan for 'not sounding desperate' failing miserably.

"Uhh…yeah. I just- you know, called to say hi… and stuff." He replied lamely, rubbing his temple and trying to decide whether to ask her about Anabel straight out or not.

"_Oh…" _Mitchie's voice sounded small on the other end of the line and Shane couldn't help but feel overwhelming pity for her.

"Actually Mitch, I was just calling to say that…the record company love you stuff! Yeah, they really like your voice." He said quickly, hoping that what he was saying was true.

"_Really? That's great!" _she piped, soundly immediately more lively.

Shane smiled softly, imagining the smile that was probably on her face right now…He suddenly frowned, remembering why he had been so concerned before anyway.

"Er, listen Mitch, I have to go. Jason and Nate are fighting about cookies or something. I'll call you later okay?"

After a hasty goodbye, Shane threw down his phone and sighed, sliding lazily back under his bed covers. Why was Mitchie acting like everything was normal?

He shook his head quietly to himself before getting an idea. Jumping up from bed, Shane grabbed his cell phone and dialed in the number of his record company…

* * *

Connie closed Mitchie's door quietly and made her way back downstairs, trying not to wake her sleeping daughter as she turned on the TV.

Hot Tunes flashed up on screen and she couldn't help but sigh sadly as she saw that they were showing a story about the Connect Three tour.

It was so odd. She knew that Mitchie had feelings for Shane and it was obvious that he had feelings for her but they were both dating other people.

She sighed again and flicked off the TV to do some stress baking, just as the house phone started to ring.

Connie snatched it up immediately, cutting off the sound before it woke anyone. "Hello? Torres residence."

"_Hey Mrs. Torres, its Shane…Shane grey?"_

"Oh hi Shane! And call me Connie, you know that." She smiled.

"_Yeah, sorry, Connie. I was just calling because the record company has heard Mitchie's voice, and they love it. They would be really happy if she would come on tour with us!" _

Connie had to put her hand over her mouth to stop from screaming like a little girl.

"Oh my goodness! Really? That's wonderful news! I would love for her to go!"

She could hear Shane's sigh of relief from the other end of the line.

"_That's great Connie! I was really scared you would say no. So how should I tell her?" _Shane asked quickly, obviously nervous.

"Oh, of course. Well, we're having a barbeque next Thursday. Would you be free?" she asked enquiringly, still shocked that her baby was going to go on Connect Three tour!

"_Yeah, I'll make time to come and see you guys. Thanks again Mrs. Torres- I mean Connie! Bye."_

Connie hung up the phone and squeaked with excitement. The only problem was…how was she supposed to keep this from Mitchie for an entire week?

* * *

**A/N: Tada! You like? I'm probably gonna take ages for the next update seeing as I have to make up for all the homework I've missed (:P) but bear with me okay?**

**And sorry this one was kinda short... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys, sorry it's been so long since an update…I've been really busy and my school laptop broke so I had to use my normal laptop to do school work so I didn't get anytime to write.**

**But here's the next chapter, I hope it's sufficient…and I'll try to write another chapter right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You own it all. :( **

* * *

Mitchie rolled onto her back and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, absent-mindedly letting her hands tear little bits of paper out of her notebook and roll them into little balls.

Shane had sounded so nervous on the phone, so different from his usual peppy self. He hadn't even tried to insult Mitchie which used to be a regular occurrence in their everyday banter.

She wondered why he was acting so weird…had Caitlyn told her about the phone call she had made to Mitchie? Was Shane _embarrassed_ that Mitchie knew him and Anabel were dating?

She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, letting her face immerse itself into her soft pillow, her body shuddering slightly as the warm rays of sun coming from the window hit her t-shirt clad back.

The door downstairs opened again and Mitchie heard her mother greeting yet another set of guests that had arrived for the barbeque.

She knew that she should be helping to welcome her family but she wasn't in the mood to hear her cousins rant about Shane right now, she needed a break from thinking about him.

Sitting up and shaking her long brown hair out of its messy bun, Mitchie reached over for her cell phone and swiftly opened the phonebook, searching for Luke's number.

Wasn't it ironic that she had to look for her boyfriend's number whereas she knew Shane's off by heart.

The phone rung once before being picked up almost immediately.

"_Hey Mitch! What's up?" _said a very relaxed sounding Luke on the other end of the line.

Mitchie wrinkled her nose, the sound of Luke's heavy breathing annoying her, rather than making her feel warm.

"Hey, Luke. I have a family barbeque today, it's really boring…Do you wanna come over?" she asked hopefully; maybe he would help to take her mind off of Shane.

"_Wow, you really make it sound exciting."_ Luke chuckled and Mitchie rolled her eyes, hating the fact that he tried to be funny...she would much rather hear that from Shane.

Mentally slapping herself for thinking about Shane, yet again, Mitchie stood up tiredly and smoothed out her top so that it almost covered her denim shorts.

"So can you come?" she asked again impatiently.

"_Yeah. I'll be there in thirty minutes."_ Luke replied, uncomfortable at Mitchie's sour tone.

They said their goodbyes and Mitchie threw her phone down on the bed, just as her mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm coming Mom!" she yelled back before leaving the room unceremoniously, with the slam of her door.

* * *

The blacked out car pulled up outside the white house and stopped, engine ceasing suddenly and the sound of people conversing filling Shane's ears instead.

To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. To say that he was excited would be an even bigger one.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel restlessly and gazed out of the window at the groups of people that were arriving at the Torres' house, Connie greeting them happily as they went inside.

Shane blew his hair out of his face in frustration; he knew he should have brought Nate and Jason. That would have at least made this part less awkward and nerve-wracking.

What if Mitchie was still mad at him? What if she didn't want to see him and threw the offer of going on tour back in his face? Would Shane Grey be able to get over another rejection?

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before finally getting the courage to step out of the car and make his way towards the front door.

Pressing the button on his keys, the car lights flashed twice just as Shane reached out to press the bell.

He could hear the sound echoing through the house, he could hear Connie yell "I'm coming!" as footsteps approached rapidly.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Connie stopped the conversation she had seemed to be having with an older woman who was leaning against the wall, plate in hand, and had the same hair as her relative.

"Shane! Oh my goodness! You're really here!" Connie squeaked excitedly and engulfed him into a quick hug.

"Hi Connie!" Shane laughed as she let go, leaving him to catch his breath.

"I can't believe you're going to tell Mitchie! She's going to be so happy!" Connie yelled up the stairs for Mitchie to come down, a huge grin written on her features.

Shane snapped out of his daydream, eyes on the stairs, suddenly attentive. He caught his breath involuntarily as he heard Mitchie yell back from upstairs, her footsteps echoing from the corridor.

And then there she was. She was actually here; his Mitchie, the love of his life.

The look of surprise and confusion written on her face made Shane's mouth quirk into a small smile. He stepped forward nervously, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Shane?!" she gasped in disbelief. He nodded silently and then stood there for a few awkward minutes, glancing from the floor to Mitchie's face ever so often, terrified of what her reaction would be.

Suddenly, her face broke into a huge smile as reality sunk in and she bounded forward, arms outstretched to catch him into a tight hug.

That was enough for Shane. That was all he needed to know that she didn't hate him and it made him truly happy.

* * *

"Shane?!" Mitchie gasped in disbelief, confusion running through her mind. What was he doing here?

She took in his appearance; skinny jeans, white top and leather jacket- just like always.

He looked nervous and anxious but his eyes still managed to meet with hers every few seconds. Mitchie had no idea what he was doing here but that look, that look made her want to run and hug him and, in a moment, she forgot that she had a boyfriend.

She forgot that he had Anabel. She forgot all of their awkward conversations and let a huge smile break onto her face. There was nothing to describe the feeling of warmth and bliss she felt as she ran into his outstretched arms and flung her arms around his neck, breathing in his musky scent shamelessly.

The two stayed attached for slightly too long, slightly longer than friends would but neither seemed to notice as they broke apart, smiles matching each other.

"Oh my god Shane! What are you doing here?!" Mitchie yelled at Shane despite the fact that she was standing right next to him.

He flinched dramatically and she playfully smacked him on the arm and he laughed, giving her a quick squeeze in return.

"I came to give you the good news…" Mitchie pulled away from him, looking (if possible) more confused than before.

"What news…? Shane what are you talking about?" she asked in a quiet voice, concentrating intensely on Shane's face as he tried not to grin again.

"You'll just have to wait and see Torres." He said with a sly grin, "Now, where are these famous burgers I've been hearing about?" Shane asked, looking past her into the garden where relatives were milling around, paper plates in hand.

"This way superstar, but you better watch out for my cousins, they can be pretty vicious when it comes to Connect 3" She beamed at him, taking in the expression of false fear on his face and pulled him out to the garden.

She felt so over whelmed; she had no idea why Shane was here but she sure wasn't complaining. Every moment they spent together felt perfect and even though he had only been here five minutes, Mitchie had already forgotten all of her problems.

* * *

The first half hour had passed seamlessly, and although a few Shane-crazy cousins had threatened to scare him away with all their screaming, Shane was certain that nothing could ruin his moment.

Mitchie was sat opposite him at the garden bench, a plate rested on her knees, her silky hair blowing in the breeze as she laughed.

He smiled to himself, just watching her interact with her family. She looked so peaceful, so at-ease with them all. It was hard for Shane not to feel jealous.

"So Shane, what was the news you had to tell me?" Mitchie asked quietly, making him wake up suddenly.

He saw Connie stop what she was doing in the background, anxious to hear what Shane was going to say. Shane opened his mouth to speak before deciding he wanted a bit of privacy.

"Come on Mitch, let's go somewhere quiet." He said gently, holding out his hand to lift her from the bench and she raised her eyebrows with a smile, confused but obliging.

"Okay sure." She agreed and got up, "I'm just gonna go over there Mom." She told Connie, motioning to the big tree on the other side of the pool.

Connie nodded, casting a disappointed look at Shane before continuing her conversation.

Shane followed Mitchie over to the tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk, watching her out of one half-closed eye as she took a place next to him oh the grass.

He put his arm loosely around his shoulder and stared straight ahead, observing the family scene in front of him. Should he tell her about Anabel now? It seemed like a good time but Shane was scared of Mitchie's reaction.

"Shane? What did you want to say?" he heard Mitchie ask from beside him. He was going to tell her.

"Okay Mitch, well I have a few things to say I guess. I'm just gonna start from the beginning okay?" After receiving a nod from Mitchie, Shane continued.

"Well, as you apparently know, I broke up with Anabel…well she broke up with me-" Shane stopped abruptly as Mitchie gasped, staring at Shane with wide eyes.

She pulled away from him, looking like she was having a mental battle in her head. "You broke up with her?" she asked in a whisper and Shane nodded.

"I thought you knew, after what you said to Caitlyn…" Mitchie gasped again and clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mitchie! Are you okay?" Shane asked, concerned and pulled her back towards him. She stiffened for a minute but he felt her give up and relax as she started sobbing.

Shane furrowed his brow as he stroked her hair. Why was she so upset?

Suddenly, Connie called out from the other side of the garden "Mitchie! Luke's here!"

Mitchie snapped her head up, looking panicked and pushed Shane away quickly. She wiped her eyes, trying to eliminate any signs that she had been crying and glanced nervously over her shoulder at a blond haired boy who was making his way over.

Shane's stomach tightened in knots, as the boy came closer and closer and he watched Mitchie become even more alarmed, trying desperately to make herself look presentable.

"Mitchie, what's going-" Shane began but was cut of by the boy who had now reached them.

"Hey Mitch! What's up babe?" He pulled her into a quick hug and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Mitchie's face turned red and she looked at Shane apologetically even though he had no idea what was going on.

Anger engulfed his body as he saw the boy try to kiss her on the lips and her pull away, scared. She looked so vulnerable and weak that Shane felt like crying himself.

She managed to dodge out of the way of the boy and turn to Shane. The boy turned too and cast a dirty look over Shane's form.

"Who's this Mitch?" he asked rudely, the grip around her waist tightening.

"Luke, this is Shane. Shane…this is my boyfriend Luke."

Just then, Shane Grey's world collapsed. He gazed at Mitchie in shocked horror, fighting the urge to cry.

He had blown off his band mates for her, he had begged his contract agents to hear her songs, he had been dumped for her. All for nothing; all to find out she had a boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, chapter 4. Tell me what you think. :)**

**Oh, and i'll try to update really soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here you go guys, this is chapter number five. I am miserably unhappy with it but I feel so mean for not updating sooner so I think I'll post it anyways. **

**I might rewrite it later though when I'm really inspired so don't get too mad if the next chapter I post is this one…but better. :) **

**And I promise chapter 6 will be better so bear with me I it takes ages. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or the people from it (except in my mind…but don't worry disclaimer, I'm not **_**that **_**delusional.)**

* * *

Mitchie watched Shane's face drop and hurt fill his eyes. He frowned momentarily before adopting a carefully emotionless expression, though his gaze never wondered from hers.

As soon as Mitchie had found out that Shane had dumped Anabel, she had felt her heart drop into her stomach.

If only she had waited, if only she hadn't jumped to conclusions…and the worst thing? He had known what she had said on the phone to Caitlyn, he had known what she felt.

The longing and betrayal that she could see in his eyes were enough to tell her. And in that instant, she knew.

She knew that he loved her. She knew that he had broken up with his girlfriend for her, come all the way down here for her and she knew that it was her who had broken his heart.

She resisted the urge to cry and tried to look away from him but felt it impossible to leave the grasp of his deep brown eyes that were boring into her restlessly.

The awkward silence that surrounded the trio was permeated only by the muffled sounds of conversation coming from the other side of the garden and the embarrassed coughs being emitted by Luke whose eyes were nervously darting between Shane and his girlfriend, trying to figure out what he was missing.

Mitchie had to resist the urge not to roll her eyes; didn't Luke know how upset they both were?

_No, of course no, he's probably freaking out right now._ She thought to herself, finally breaking away from Shane's gaze to speak.

Before she could get out any words, Luke broke in. "So…Shane, how do you know Mitchie?" he enquired innocently.

Mitchie looked down at her feet before looking back at Luke with a false smile written on her features.

"He's a friend from Camp Luke…A really good friend." Luke nodded; not believing her.

She heard Shane sigh heavily to himself and looked up from her boyfriend swiftly, "Are you okay Shane?"

Mitchie closed her eyes briefly at the words she had just uttered, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid.

Of course he wasn't okay. She had just broken his heart.

He shrugged emotionlessly before giving a tiny wan smile, although Mitchie could se through his fakery.

"Yeah, Michelle, I'm fine." she frowned as he used her full name, wondering where her nickname of a few minutes ago had gone.

Was she calling her that because of Luke? Or was this really the end of their friendship?

Mitchie was distracted from her thoughts as Luke's phone beeped. She read over his shoulder and snorted quietly at the text from his mom.

Luke gave her an annoyed look which she just rolled her eyes at, casting a worried eye back to Shane who was observing the scene passively.

Luke looked up from his phone, "I got to go now sweetie." He said resignedly, turning to his girlfriend with a pout on his face.

She gave a weak giggle at his antics, desperate for him to just leave so that she could talk to Shane.

He turned to the popstar in question and nodded his head, "Nice to meet you Shane." He said before turning back to Mitchie.

"Well, talk to you later yeah?" she told him and Luke nodded before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and sauntering off towards the house.

Mitchie recoiled from the kiss. It was supposed to make her feel special and loved but kisses from Luke just made her feel sick.

She watched him walk away and say goodbye to her mother, anxious to turn back to Shane.

Why was he even here still? Then Mitchie remembered about the news. She looked back at Shane, a curious expression on her face,

"Hey Shane, what was the news you had to tell me?"

* * *

Shane was caught off guard by her simple question, even though it was the one he had traveled miles and miles to answer.

He struggled with his words, wondering if it was best for her to come on tour after all of this but the hopeful look on her face convinced him that this was definitely right.

No matter how much Mitchie had hurt him, she was still his friend and she was still amazing at singing.

Shane smiled genuinely and sat back down beneath the tree, careful to keep his distance this time.

"Well…?" Mitchie persisted, taking a seat in front of him on the freshly-mown grass.

"You're coming on tour with us." Shane said with a smirk, waiting for her reaction with half closed eyes. There was silence and he opened one eye slowly to check Mitchie's face.

Before he even had time to see, she let out a shrill scream and leapt at Shane, her arms wrapping around him in a death-grip hug.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God! Thank you so much!!!" she yelled in his ear, making him flinch and push her off him.

Mitchie ignored Shane's overwhelmed expression and stood up, jumping up and down squealing.

"Wait," she said, her face dropping and Shane stood up beside her, worried about the pensive look that had graced her features, "Do you think my parents will let me?"

She bit her lip and Shane had to clench his jaw to stop thinking about wanting to kiss her.

"All taken care of, Mitch!" he said happily, letting a comfortable smile cover his face as she squealed again and hugged him.

She suddenly pulled away, looking a little embarrassed and glanced down at her feet. "I should probably go tell my mom." She said quietly, turning to leave but then stopping again.

She looked back at Shane, a thoughtful expression on her face. Looking deep into his eyes and taking one step closer she spoke to him in an almost-whisper.

"I'm sorry."

They stood for a couple of seconds before she turned on her heels and ran off to tell her mother.

He hesitated before following her, mentally cursing himself for not asking what she meant. If those words had the meaning he thought they did then…a wide, joyous smile broke onto is face as he ran after her.

Maybe he still had a chance.

* * *

Mitchie ran around the pool, thoughts of her and Shane's conversation spinning around her head.

As soon as he had uttered the words about the tour, she had forgotten Luke, she had forgotten everything.

All she wanted to do was start over; a new life on the road, so she had said sorry to Shane.

Hopefully he knew what she meant because right now, the only thing she could think about was spending the next three months on a tour bus with him…and the rest of the gang, of course.

She let a grin escape as she walked up to her mom, thinking about catching up with Nate, Jason and Caitlyn after what seemed like an age.

Finally reaching Connie, Mitchie stopped and tapped her on the shoulder, her excitement building as her mother turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"Guess what?! I'm going on tour with Shane!" she squealed and jumped up and down again, this time her mother joining in.

"Oh thank goodness! You know mija; I've found it so hard keeping this to myself for a whole week!" Mitchie stopped squealing and turned on her heel to look at Shane, hand on her hip.

"She knew for a week?!" Mitchie said exasperatedly, smiling inwardly as Shane attempted to come up with excuses.

She walked up to him and hugged him again, this time gently, with her head resting on his chest. She secretly screamed as she pressed her body into his, feeling his warmth radiating into her.

"You know I was kidding right?" she laughed, pulling away and giggling at his shocked expression but it soon turned into a smirk.

"Yeah, of course I knew Torres. I was just messing with you." Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah of course you were superstar." They grinned at each other shyly, and she knew that they were definitely still friends.

Connie coughed slightly, eyebrows raised, an amused smile tickling her lips. "What mom?" Mitchie asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. It just seems you two must have missed each other is all." She grinned at Mitchie, giving her a not so discreet wink.

She groaned loudly, "Mom!"

Shane shifted uncomfortably and coughed. "Umm, well, the tour bus leaves tonight so maybe you wanna go and pack?" he asked unsurely.

Mitchie nodded enthusiastically and skipped inside. She couldn't wait to get on the road.

* * *

The party had finished and now Shane and Mitchie were sitting on the sofa watching cartoons and waiting for the tour bus to arrive.

Mitchie had called Sierra and shared a half an hour conversation while Shane had been left in the frustrating company of her little cousins but now all of the family had left and it was just him and her.

Shane watched her as she tried not to fall asleep, the excitement of the day taking its toll on the girl, her eyes fluttering closed every couple of seconds.

"Hey Shane," she said, looking at him tiredly from the other side of the sofa, "When does the bus get here?"

He forced himself to move his gaze from her and glanced at his watch, it was 7.35, and the bus was arriving at 9.

"You have 1 and a half hours Mitch." He answered, looking back at her; her stunning eyes looked beautiful even when they were half closed.

"Well then, can I sleep on you?" she asked hopefully, her eyes opening slightly.

Shane chuckled. "I'd be honored m'lady."

Mitchie smiled her thanks and moved closer to him until she was leaning against his side.

Letting out a small yawn she shifted slightly before putting her head in his lap.

Shane automatically let his arm wrap around her, feeling her warmth as she closed her eyes and started to breathe heavily. Her long brown hair fell across her face and Shane stroked it with his free hand, watching her as her chest rose and fell softly with each breath.

He smiled happily. Even of she wasn't his girlfriend yet, he still loved her, and he would wait, however long it took to get her.

Besides, he added to himself with a satisfied smirk, he would be the one spending the next three months on a bus with her, not Luke.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it's done. I just finished reading this myself and I feel horribly depressed about how bad my writing is. I've also really wandered away from my carefully planned plot but ah well. **

**Part of the reason might be that my silly dad won't put the TV on mute while I'm typing this so I've sort of been distracted…**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 6! Sorry it's been a whole week but there's been a lot of drama going on recently ( and I mean **_**drama**_**) so I've been a lot busy but hopefully I can make up for it soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mitchie or Shane or Caitlyn or Nate or Jason or Camp Rock or Xbox or connect three or a tour bus…I **_**do**_** own a laptop and my imagination though…**

* * *

"Mitchie. Mitchie, wake up" She heard a voice whisper huskily, hot breath tickling her ear.

"Mmm?" she returned, eyes still closed. Mitchie felt the warmth that had previously enveloped her suddenly disappear.

Her eyes snapped open and she started shivering violently at the unexpected cold swept through her body.

"Shane?" she croaked sleepily, looking around the room confusedly and catching the shadows of five people standing in the hallway- just out of view.

"Right here Mitch." Shane's soft voice came from behind her and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"You ready to go?" she nodded silently and let Shane help her up, observing the happy expression on his face with intrigue.

He just smiled even wider and led her over to the door pulling it open fully to expose the people waiting there. "Caitlyn! Nate! Jason!"

Mitchie squealed and ran over to the three, enveloping them in a huge hug, her tiredness suddenly forgotten at the sight of her friends.

She heard Shane laughing in the corner and turned to him with a smirk on her face. "Do you think you're excluded from this Mr. Grey?" she asked teasingly before wrapping her arms around him tightly.

She felt him stiffen at first from shock but he soon retuned the hug, his arms pulling her close to him and she buried her head into his shirt to take in his scent.

After what seemed like hours, Mitchie pulled away and looked Shane deep in the eyes. He took her hands in his, rubbing slow circles on her skin with his thumb.

Butterflies burst into her stomach as she stared at him, watching his eyes dart surreptitiously around her face to finally rest on her lips.

"Thank you Shane." She whispered so that only he could hear, finally turning back around to face their friends who all had suggestive grins on their faces.

Mitchie looked at them, confused. "What, guys?" she asked, quickly glancing at Shane who looked embarrassed.

A slow blush rose to her cheeks as she noticed that she and Shane were still holding hands. She hastily untangled her fingers from him and looked to the floor.

What had she been thinking? She was totally leading Shane on…but for some reason, Mitchie didn't feel guilty. It felt right to be close to him, to hold his hands, to kiss him?

She shook herself of her thoughts, deciding to worry about feelings _after_ she was on the tour bus.

Turning to her parents, Mitchie noticed her mother's eyes watering and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"My little baby's leaving! How am I gonna live without you mija?!" her mother sobbed loudly into her shoulder, causing Mitchie to smile slightly.

"Mom! It's only for three months and I'll call you everyday, I promise." She pulled away and looked into her mother's bloodshot eyes.

Her mom nodded in resignation, "Okay baby. I know you'll be fine." Mitchie nodded and gave her one last squeeze before moving over to her dad.

Her father had stayed relatively silent up until now, not showing his true emotions to anyone and Mitchie was scared that he would change his mind now at the last minute…

"Dad? It's time for me to go." She said softly, looking into his face sincerely. He only managed to nod before breaking into tears. "Aww, papa don't cry! I'm gonna be fine!"

Steve nodded slowly and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "I'm sorry honey. It's just that, you're growing up so fast you know…" Mitchie pulled him into a final hug before letting go for good.

"Well I guess this is it." She spoke, looking from her teary parents to her friends. A conflict between sorrow and pure joy was raging inside her but the happiness was too much to suppress and she found herself squealing at the thought of what the next three months had in store…

* * *

Shane chuckled at Mitchie's happiness. The warmth of her smile sending tingles down his spine.

He ushered the gang out of the door and towards the waiting connect three tour bus, Mitchie rapt in conversation with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason bickering about who was going to play Xbox first.

Shane was about to follow them when he felt a strong hand on his arm, forcing him to stop and turn around.

"Oh, Mr- Mr. Torres," Shane glanced around nervously before letting his eyes lock with Steve's. He could see intense emotion in those eyes but he couldn't tell if it was anger or sadness.

"Shane, I know you think that everyone is oblivious to your feelings for Mitchie, but we can all tell."

Shane tried to stutter an excuse but Steve cut him off, his powerful glare making the popstar wince. "If you hurt her, I will personally hunt you down…" he trailed off, and dropped Shane's arm.

Shane rubbed his wrist absent mindedly, still terrified from his first encounter with Mitchie's dad. Sure, he was in love with her, but was it really that obvious?

"I promise, Mr. Torres, I would never to _anything_ to hurt you daughter. I love her too much." He added shyly, even confusing himself at his new-found sensitive side.

A smile broke out on Steve's face, "Well, good then! That's what I wanted to hear my man! Have a good trip now."

Shane, utterly confused and bewildered, ran over to the bus where Mitchie was standing on the steps, mouth hanging open as his friends tried to pull her inside.

"Come on Mitchie! You'll have plenty of time to stare once you're _inside._" Nate said impatiently, tugging at her sleeve in protest.

"Yeah dude, the longer you stay out here, the more chance you catch a disease." Jason quipped smartly.

Everyone turned to look at him, "What?!" they yelled simultaneously but Jason only shrugged. "Do you mean catch a cold, dude?" Nate asked casually.

Jason thought for a moment before nodding profusely, "Yeah, that's the one." Nate rolled his eyes and the girls giggled.

Shane grinned at his friend's antics before sneaking up behind Mitchie and poking her sides. She jumped a foot in the air with a yelp and spun around to see Shane standing there.

He let his face fall into a smirk, watching Mitchie's expression soften at the sight of him. "You done staring Torres?" he asked smugly.

Mitchie grinned and grabbed his arm with a playful smile on her face. "Not quite superstar, how about you show me around?"

* * *

Mitchie sat down on the sofa heavily, already bored with the bus after only being on it for a measly two hours. The dark road zoomed by outside as they passed sign after sign and Mitchie yawned widely.

Everyone was asleep in the bunks that occupied the back few rooms and Shane was in his own private room, the one that he had demanded when he was still being a jerky popstar.

Mitchie smiled at the though of him, his strong body, his soft brown hair, his soothing voice- Oh my god Luke!

She jumped up suddenly, hitting her knee sharply on the corner of the coffee table and giving out a pained yelp. "Shit, shit, shit!" she muttered under her breath.

She quickly forgot the pain and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket hurriedly. Looking up Luke's number, she pressed call, not caring that it was 11 o'clock at night.

The phone rung for ages and Mitchie was just about to hang up when she heard Luke's rough voice on the other end of the phone.

"_Hello? Mitch?" _She pressed the phone tightly to her ear.

"Yeah, Luke it's me."

"_Mitch, why are you calling me this late?" _He asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh my god Luke, I forgot to call you before, and I'm really sorry, I dunno what to say and I just-"

"_Whoa Mitch, slow down!" _Luke cut off her rambling sentence and Mitchie forced herself to take a breath.

"Luke, I'm on a tour bus. I'm not coming back for three months…"

There was silence on the other end of the line, _"What d'you mean Mitchie?" _Luke asked rather harshly though she couldn't tell whether it was because of his tiredness or not.

"Shane asked me on tour and-"

"_Oh Shane asked you did he?!" _Luke asked and this time, Mitchie could hear the anger on his voice.

"_I knew it! I knew you guys were together! It was so obvious!" _she felt tears begin to creep down her face as her boyfriend's tirade continued, did he really think that she would do that to him?

Yes, she liked Shane but she would never do anything while she was with someone else.

"Luke! Please…" she whispered, scared at his harsh words.

"_No Mitchie! How dare you do this to me?! It's over! We're over! Just fuck off okay?!"_ Luke abruptly hung up, not even letting her explain.

She threw her phone against the wall angrily and slid back down onto the sofa, uneven sobs shaking her body violently.

She couldn't believe he had broken up with her just for doing what she loved- singing. Mitchie gritted her teeth, suddenly angry, and buried her head in her arms.

Great, she had pushed away the guy she loved and been dumped by her boyfriend in one day.

So much for moving on, she was only moving backwards.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go guys. This one is kind of short, I think they call it a 'filler' chapter…? Yeah filler. **

**I'm just getting ready for a party tonight so I won't be able to write until Sunday afternoon at the earliest…but even that depends if I can get ANY homework done this weekend!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm in a really bad mood right now. My mum is yelling at me because my teacher called home to day I haven't been at school for the last two months which is TOTALLY UNTRUE but she doesn't believe me!**

**And my ex boyfriend slapped me round the face because I said he looked like Joe Jonas…that's a **_**compliment.**_** So now my face is red and swollen and my mum is going mental and I haven't got any of my homework done. Life ****sucks.**

**Ah well, sorry for my little ramble. :D I like to take it all out by writing…**

**Disclaimer: I hate you. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't own anything that belongs to you okay? **

* * *

Mitchie sat up suddenly, bumped her head on the bottom of Caitlyn's bunk bed and stifled a cry as pain shot over her temple.

She rubbed her head furiously as she clambered out of bed, letting the sheets and quilt tangle up carelessly.

The glowing red numbers of the clock display flashed from 3.45 to 3.46 am. Mitchie groaned and yawned widely, frustrated at her lack of sleep. All she could think about was what Luke had said; how he'd had so little trust in her.

She wiped away a stray tear and shook her head trying to expel all thoughts of Luke and/or Shane from her mind.

Tiptoeing slowly over to the door, she pulled it open quietly, flinching at the squeaking sound it made and glancing nervously over her shoulder at the sleeping Caitlyn who had momentarily stopped snoring.

She paused for a minute more, letting Caitlyn's heavy breathing settle back into a rhythm before stepping into the hallway and pulling the door shut.

The bus was moving and Mitchie frowned, confused. What sort of bus driver drove at 3.46 in the morning?

A sudden breeze blew through the bus, the source probably being an open window, and Mitchie shivered violently. She had realised five minutes before going to bed that she had forgotten to pack any pyjamas and so was stuck wearing a random t shirt of Shane's and her girl boxers.

Wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders, Mitchie walked into the kitchen/ living area of the bus and went straight to the fridge.

She delved around for a few minutes, looking for something nice like ice cream but soon gave up after only finding a half eaten lasagne ready meal and a bottle of cough medicine from 1998.

She snorted at the lack of food, wondering if the boys _only _lived on takeouts and restaurant meals. They needed her mom to go on tour with them…

Mitchie sighed heavily and closed the fridge door, deciding to try and sleep on the couch; maybe it was Caitlyn's strange night-time murmurs that were keeping her awake.

As soon as she sat down on the sofa, Mitchie knew that there was more to her lack of sleep than her friend's snoring. She couldn't stop thinking about how stupid she was. How could she have managed to mess things up this badly?!

It was all Sierra's fault Mitchie though angrily but quickly shook her head, deciding that there was no one else to blame than herself.

If she had waited, or at least have been brave enough to talk to Shane about everything, none of this mess would have happened.

A sly tear appeared on her cheek again and Mitchie stifled a snivel with a loud hiccup before bursting into silent sobs, her whole body shaking as she let her pent-up emotions escape.

She wished she could undo everything! Why hadn't she listened to her feelings? Why did she have to be so damn shy?!

Mitchie let out a frustrated scream and curled her hands into tight fists; nails making imprints in her palms.

She wanted everything to just get better and fix itself, she wished that she didn't have feelings for Shane but that just wasn't an option; she loved Shane so much that it hurt sometimes but there was nothing she could do…except quit the tour. If that was what she had to do, she would have to quit the tour.

Mitchie stopped sobbing and sat up straight in realization, tears still pouring wordlessly down her red face.

She was going to have to choose: stay on tour and be miserable or go back home and attempt to make things better with Luke, attempt to move on.

A floorboard creaked from the doorway and Mitchie's head snapped up. She wiped away her tears hastily and spun around to find a nervous looking Shane standing in the doorway.

His face held a deeply concerned expression and Mitchie almost smiled, but not quite. She found the hot tears cascading even more profusely down her face and was forced to close her eyes.

Her heart fluttered and dropped at the same time; standing here was the guy that she loved.

Standing here was the guy she could never have.

* * *

Shane stopped suddenly, the sight of Mitchie with tears streaming down her face making his heart break into a million pieces.

He wanted nothing better than to go over and kiss it all better but he knew that now was not the time for silly fantasies.

Mitchie attempted to wipe the tears away but they kept falling and in the end she gave up, sighing heavily and turning back away from him.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked tentatively as he took a few more step forward. "Mitchie what's wrong?"

He heard her sob a bit louder and rushed over to her side, ignoring his brain that seemed to be yelling at him to turn around and leave her be.

Then he noticed what she was wearing and couldn't help but smirk. Damn, she looked sexy in his clothes. Shane shook his head mentally. Now was not the time to be thinking of how Mitchie was so sexy, beautiful, sweet, caring, stunning, amazing…DAMN!

Shane was brought out of his thoughts as Mitchie lifted her head; he immediately sat down on the sofa next to her, looking intently into her eyes and waiting for her to tell him why she was so upset.

Mitchie opened her mouth, but quickly closed it again, looking small and unsure. He leant over to her and put his arm around his shoulder, then froze as he felt her stiffen. Oh my god! Had he just put his arm around Mitchie?!

He was about to let go and apologize when he felt her loosen up and snuggle into his side, her head resting on his chest.

Shane's heart started racing at a hundred miles an hour and he tried desperately to calm it down; fully aware that Mitchie could probably hear everything from her position.

"Luke broke up with me" she whispered simply and closed her eyes. Shane didn't know what to say or what to do. He was speechless. Half of him wanted to jump on Mitchie and kiss her but the sensible side of him wanted to comfort her and see if she was okay.

"Aww, Mitch. I'm so sorry. Come here." Shane said softly, deciding to be sensitive for once and pulled her into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her waist as she buried her head in his shirt, now sobbing openly.

They sat there for what seemed like an age, Mitchie sobbing and Shane gently stroking her hair until he could hear only the occasional hiccup.

He pulled away gently and held her face in his hand, letting his thumb wipe the last of her tears away. "Better?" he asked simply and she nodded, keeping her gaze locked with his.

She felt the butterflies in his stomach that seemed all too normal when he was around Mitchie. Even though her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy, he thought she looked beautiful.

And in that comfortable silence, with them staring dreamily into each others eyes, Shane knew what he was going to say. He was going to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her forever and that she drove him crazy.

"Shane?" Mitchie's worried voice brought him out of his train of thought abruptly. He cursed himself for not speaking a moment earlier. The entire atmosphere had gone and now it just felt a bit awkward.

"Yeah Mitch?" he asked, still whispering even though there was no need anymore. She looked back into his face and searched his eyes for a few moments before making a decision. He could tell by her facial expression that she was nervous…embarrassed maybe?

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Could I maybe sleep with you tonight?" she asked tentatively, her eyes not moving.

Shane swore that his heart skipped a beat at Mitchie's words. She wanted him to sleep with her? (not in that way, perverts)

"Umm, err, Mitchie, I-" Shane stuttered unsurely before being cut of by a badly hidden sob from the girl herself.

"No! Mitchie, I didn't mean that! Of course you can. Anything to make you feel better." Shane ended quietly and tilted Mitchie's head to look at him, utter seriousness in his eyes as he looked at her, willing her to pick up the signals he was desperately sending out.

Mitchie let out a tiny giggle and he smiled at her, pulling her into a quick hug before jumping up from the couch. "Well then m'lady, thou cannest follow thee to thy chamber!" Shane whisper yelled with his hand on his head in a salute.

She slapped his arm playfully and leant into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, trying to stop the shivering that she was experiencing.

"Hey, Shane?" she asked him quietly as they made their way to his room at the back of the bus. "Mmm?" he returned.

"Thank you. I really need someone right now." She looked into his eyes as they stopped by the door and Shane felt his heart felt again at her stunning face.

He smiled genuinely and leant down to whisper in her ear, "I'll always be here for you Mitch, always."

Mitchie looked at him confusedly before giving a small smile and squeezing the hand that he had on her shoulder.

"And besides, you look really sexy in my clothes."

* * *

Mitchie opened her eyes sleepily and tilted her head to look at the popstar still dozing peacefully behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She gently pulled out of his embrace and sat up, leaning against the headrest with a content sigh.

The sun was streaming through the window to the room and she smiled through half closed eyes at the utter amazingness of Shane.

She had been dreading telling him about Luke, thinking that he would either go mad and start yelling at her for ever dating him or start kissing her or something…not that the last one would have been bad, but he had been so sweet and kind.

Shane started to stir and Mitchie looked down to watch him and he slowly opened his eyes. She watched as he panicked slightly at finding his arms empty and tried not to give herself away until he said, "Mitchie poo, where are you?" in a sleepy voice and she burst out laughing.

Shane's head snapped up to see her in surprise but his face soon broke into a grin. "Hey Mitch." He said softly and Mitchie brought her laughter to a stop, choosing instead to look into his beautiful brown eyes, laying back down on her side so that she was face to face with him.

"Morning sleepy head." She said in the same voice and grinned widely. He pulled her back into and hug: her head rested on his toned chest and they just lay there serenely with each other, listening to the road zoom by outside.

"Ahem." Someone coughed from the doorway and the pair sat bolt upright, looking in alarm at where the voices were coming from.

Mitchie blushed in embarrassment as Caitlyn, Nate and Jason walked into the room. Jason sat down at the desk, singing 'Elmo's world' under his breath but Caitlyn and Nate stood there with arms crossed and all-knowing smirks on their faces.

"Hi guys." Shane said coolly, the arm that was wrapped around Mitchie's waist pulling her closer to him and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

She felt the heat in her cheeks subside a little until Caitlyn decided to bring up her attire.

"Mitchie?! Why are you only wearing Shane's shirt and your knickers? And Shane, why are you shirtless?" Mitchie whipped round to look at Shane and noticed that he was indeed, shirtless.

Her cheeks seemed to be burning up and she wanted to respond to Caitlyn but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze from Shane's toned torso, her eyes widening at the sight. How had she not noticed that he had no shirt on before?

She managed to look into Shane's face and saw him smirking slyly, watching her every move; "Like what you see Mitch?" he asked in such a quiet voice that she was the only one that could hear.

"Mitchie!!! Stop staring at Shane's body and answer my question! What the hell went on with you guys last night? You have a boyfriend you know!"

Caitlyn's words made Mitchie freeze and all of the memories from the break up came back into her head. She looked up at Shane with tears in her eyes and he pulled her close to him, letting his arms wrap tightly around her neck and waist as she let fresh tears fall onto his bare shoulders.

"Wait…what happened?" Mitchie heard Caitlyn ask in a confused voice.

"I think we should go Cait. Come on Jase." She heard Nate say from the doorway and looked up in time to see Caitlyn mouthing 'tell me later' to her before they all left.

"You okay Mitch?" Shane asked as he wiped the tears from her face for what seemed like the millionth time since getting on this bus. She nodded and pulled away from him.

"I should probably have a shower." She mumbled almost apologetically at the thought of having to leave a hot, shirtless Shane by himself in the bed. "Yeah, good idea. When you come out, we can go see the others together okay?"

Mitchie nodded again and felt a shy smile appear on her face at Shane's sweetness.

She was sort of glad that Luke had broken up with her, at least now she had a chance to win back Shane.

He smiled back and watched her as she walked into the shower. She stole one more quick glance at him before shutting the door and turning on the water. She couldn't believe that last night she had been thinking about quitting the tour.

Now there was nowhere she would rather be.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go guys! Chapter 7 finished. Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think. I think this is the longest one yet...YAY!**

**And thank you so much everyone who reviews and favourites this story, it makes me smile! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

A/N: So hi. This is the next chapter even though it's taken AGES to update, I'm sorry! I finally figured out what's wrong with this fic though. I reckon we need more dialogue and the guys have to talk together as a group.

**At the moment it's all Mitchie and Shane feelings but there's no friendships going on here. It kinda sucks 'coz I don't know how to fix it. If anyone has any suggestions, I would be REALLY grateful. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or anything else that I don't own.**

* * *

Mitchie turned the shower handle and the hot stream of water immediately subsided, making her shiver slightly; the constant breeze that always seemed to surround the bus, blowing against her damp skin.

She sighed dreamily as she mopped at her hair and wrapped a small towel around herself, letting her thoughts drift to Shane. Shane's amazing smile, Shane's amazing voice, Shane's amazing body….

Her eyes glazed over as she imagined the image in her mind and let a small quirk find her lips. All of a sudden, she remembered what she was doing and blushed profusely, despite the fact that no one was there to see her.

It really wasn't doing her good to keep pining over Shane like this, even if he was _really _hot! _He's just a friend. Just a friend. _"Just a friend." Mitchie chanted religiously to herself under her breath before trying the handle for the door.

"Oh hey Mitch, who's just a fri-" Mitchie screamed loudly at the sound of Shane's voice and scrambled backwards, desperately fumbling for the shower door handle whilst clinging to the short towel that hardly covered her upper thighs.

_Please, please open! _Mitchie willed at the door urgently, glancing nervously over her shoulder to Shane who was doing a very bad attempt at covering up the fact that he was staring; eyes wide at the practically naked girl who had just walked out of the shower.

The door snapped open and Mitchie fell in, immediately, slamming it and leaning her back against it in relief.

Her breathing was still ragged from her shocked encounter and she was sure that her cheeks were literally on fire from the amount of heat radiating from them.

She slid down to the floor, groaning softly, and closed her eyes, trying to calm the raging pit of emotions that were rushing through her.

Shane had seen her practically naked! This was so embarrassing! She had totally forgotten that he would still be in there and just walked out.

_He must be freaking out. Certainly looked like it; all that time he was staring at me. _Mitchie thought to herself before stopping, a frown on her face.

Wait…Shane had been staring at her?

* * *

Shane stood, mouth hanging open, staring at the recently slammed shut bathroom door.

He seemed unable to move; his brain only comprehending the fact that Mitchie was HOT.

His hands slowly, unconsciously, moved to his eyes and he rubbed them feebly as if checking that he was actually awake.

Shane shook himself and let his hands drop and jaw finally snap shut. This was getting crazy! If he didn't tell her what he felt soon then he was gonna explode; how the hell was he supposed to spend 3 months on a tour bus with Mitchie without being able to kiss her?

God she looked beautiful; even wrapped in only a towel with wet hair…no, wait, she looked even _more_ beautiful wrapped in only a towel.

Groaning slightly with frustration, he sat down on the side of his bed only to jump up as Mitchie emerged from the shower, this time dressed in a pair of worn grey skinny jeans, a red AC/DC t-shirt and black vest waistcoat.

He smiled at her awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing from the floor to her face that was flushed deep scarlet and had a look of pure agony written on it.

"Umm…let's go shall we?" she muttered almost inaudibly after three minutes of silent tension. Shane nodded and coughed, shuffling behind Mitchie as she walked out with her head bowed.

Shane kept his eyes locked on Mitchie as they walked down the length of the bus towards the lounge, his eyes burning holes into the back of her head.

Suddenly, she spun around, stopping in mid stride and closing the gap between them in a quick step.

Shane's breath hitched in his throat at Mitchie's close proximity and it took all of his will power not to lean down and kiss her right there.

"Shane, listen. Can we please forget about before? 'Coz it was really embarrassing and now everything seems all awkward and I sort of want things to go back to normal so can you please stop acting like I'm still naked in a towel because I'm not okay."

Mitchie finished, taking a deep breath and looking into his face, letting her hands drop as she looked around his features.

His heart fluttered in sympathy for her; he was feeling a bit hot and sweaty because of what happened but she must be feeling awful! He flashed an apologetic smile and leant close to whisper in her ear.

"That's fine by me Mitch." His breath was ragged against her skin and he saw her shiver slightly.

Shane pulled away and Mitchie turned around, a blush rising rapidly to her cheeks. He smirked to himself and watched her walk away.

_Oh my god. She's so cute. And sweet, and beautiful…arrghhhh! _Shane sighed in frustration. He looked up to walk into the lounge but was confronted by a smiling Mitchie who was watching him intently.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered nervously at her, watching her eyes gleam with some foreign emotion.

"You coming superstar? You promised." She giggled and Shane's heart melted at the sound. He nodded and moved forward with her, letting his arm drape around her shoulder- a broad smile gracing his face.

So it seemed like all the awkwardness from before was forgotten…but did that mean Shane could tell Mitchie how he felt? He considered what to do as he stared at the top of her beautiful head.

Maybe it was just him, but that gleam in her eye looked like something more than just happiness…it looked like she wanted him too.

* * *

Mitchie sat back on the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chin, crossing her arms across them with a sigh.

Caitlyn was sitting on Nate's lap beside her and were deeply engaged in some not very interesting conversation about tour dates or something.

Jason was starting intently at the TV screen where bird-nature documentaries were playing, humming annoyingly along to the theme tune of Miami Vice. What was it with Jason, nature documentaries and TV theme tunes?

Mitchie sighed in frustration, letting her eyes wander over to the melancholy Shane who had decided to take a seat in front of her on the floor and was picking nervously at the rug.

She had been so utterly embarrassed by the whole bathroom incident; it made her want to scream every time she thought about it, although the way that Shane had been staring had been a little bit entertaining.

During the course of the tour Mitchie's strong judgment that Shane liked her had ebbed quite a lot. He no longer looked at her with that heartbreak or love in his eyes and whenever she hugged him or he put his arm around her, he didn't get all shy and embarrassed like he used to.

Was that a good sign? Did that mean they were meant to be together or did it mean they were always going to be best friends and nothing more?

She sighed again and turned to Nate and Caitlyn who had stopped talking and were gazing sappily into each others eyes.

"Hey, guys, what time are we performing today?" she asked bitterly, totally jealous of the couple who had everything that she wanted with Shane.

They completely ignored her and Mitchie opened her mouth to speak again before Shane stepped in, making her face back towards him in surprise.

"We start rehearsals in about an hour, which will probably take three hours tops, then the show is at 7 tonight." He said wisely, causing Mitchie to grin warmly. Since when had he turned into a smarty pants?

"Since when did you care about what we do?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Since you" Shane replied simply before standing up and brushing himself off, walking across the bus to the kitchen area. Mitchie stopped breathing, her heart skipped a beat and butterflies burst into her stomach.

Had Shane just said that? Oh my god. Oh my god! Her mouth was still hanging open and it took all her strength the close it again.

She shot a nervous look at the others who were still engaged in their activities before turning to Shane who was looking at her from over a carton of milk. Wait, where did the milk come from?

Mitchie shook her head to get the thoughts of the fridge content out and instead studied the emotionless expression on his chiseled features. His gaze never once wondered from her face and she held it, desperate for answers, desperate to just tell him straight out what she felt.

She pushed herself up from the couch and made to go over to him, but the door was suddenly flung open and Shane's stare was ripped from her to their manager, Steve, who had unceremoniously walked onto the bus.

"Okay guys. Get up, get out and get moving. We're starting rehearsals early today so that lockdown is exactly one hour before the show." He spoke hurriedly while trying to turn off the TV that Jason was blocking with a peeved look on his face.

Mitchie sighed and turned away from Shane dejectedly, filing out after the others. What the hell had Shane meant by that? Maybe it was just a friendly thing- just because he cared about stuff because of her didn't mean he was in love with her, did it?

She shook her head and was about to step out the door before a firm hand closed around her wrist. Startled, she turned on her heels and found Shane nervously standing behind her.

"Hey Steve, do you mind if me and Mitch hang back a bit?" he asked his manager over her shoulder. She turned around to see a frustrated look on Steve's face but a few not-so-discrete hand signals from Shane and he relented.

"Fine, but you'd better not be late for rehearsals. Oh, and remember, you're going to be kept in your separate dressing rooms except from when you're on stage, so you might want to get everything sorted out now."

Shane nodded impatiently at Steve who left the bus, closing the door on them. He looked down at Mitchie seriously and she felt herself blush as his eyes roamed hers searchingly.

She seriously _had _to stop blushing around Shane! She almost coughed in surprise as his hands gently took hers and his thumbs started rubbing small circles on the skin.

Mitchie felt shivers run down her spine at the close contact and she had to keep from screaming. Perhaps Shane liked her after all…

"Mitchie, there's something really important that I need to talk to you about…or, well, like, t-tell you or something." Shane began nervously and Mitchie giggled at his apprehension.

Her laugh seemed to make Shane's eyes light up and he gained a bit more confidence, squeezing her hands and shifting a few steps forward.

She felt her heart pumping a thousand miles an hour as Shane leaned closer and closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed as his face neared hers and she could feel his tickling breath against her lips.

Suddenly the door burst open and Caitlyn ran onto the bus, "Hey guys, hurry up, we're gonna be- Oh." She stopped abruptly at the sight of Shane and Mitchie who had jumped away from each other when she interrupted.

They were still holding hands and Caitlyn glanced down pointedly before letting a know-it-all smirk come over her face.

"I knew it! I knew you guys were together! And you told Steve you needed to 'talk to Mitchie' yeah right!" Caitlyn scoffed angrily.

Mitchie knew that she was probably pissed off because Mitchie hadn't told her anything yet. "Umm Caitlyn, we're not exactly together…I'm not sure where we stand…" She said with a nervous glance at Shane.

"But if you leave us alone for one more minute, I swear I'll tell you everything later okay?" Mitchie spoke to Caitlyn, pleading with her eyes for her to leave. She had to know what was going on between her and Shane, and it had to happen now before they were separated for the show.

Caitlyn looked at her in a frustrated way then sighed heavily. "Fine, okay, whatever. But you have to tell me _everything. _Every single little detail." She broke into a smile and so did Mitchie.

"You got it Cait. See you in a minute okay?" Caitlyn nodded and left, letting Mitchie turn back to Shane who was shuffling his feet nervously.

"You're gonna tell her every little detail?" he asked shyly and Mitchie laughed out loud and took his hands back into hers with some unknown boost of confidence.

She smiled seriously at him again, catching his eyes with hers. "Why, superstar? You afraid?" she asked teasingly and watched a smirk break onto Shane's face. He leant down to her ear, resting his cheek onto hers and breathed huskily into her ear. "Never."

Mitchie almost fainted at Shane's actions, ridiculously surprised that she could even stand with his body pressed against hers like this. "Hey Mitch," he continued to whisper into her ear,

"I-I really like you."

She was sure her heart had stopped beating when he uttered those words and could do nothing but stand, mouth agape at his confession. She felt so immensely happy that it almost _hurt_; she felt like screaming and jumping about and kissing Shane's face off but she found herself rooted to the spot, unable to move, unable to react.

Shane pulled back nervously, his hands still gripping hers but a questioning look on his face. "Mitch? Hey, if it's too fast, if you don't like me, I mean, hey, it's all good, and stuff- you don't have to like me or anything, do you like me?" he rambled senselessly, making Mitchie giggle.

He looked at her uncertainly, a bit happier because she had laughed but still waiting intently for a reply.

"I-I, Shane, I-" she managed to stutter incoherently before the door was flung open for the third time. Shane snapped his head up in frustration, looking angry that someone had interrupted yet again.

It was Steve. "Come one you two! Jeez! How long is a 'little while' supposed to be huh? Get the hell out right now! The rehearsals start in 20 minutes." Mitchie looked up in surprise, had it really been forty minutes since the bus had stopped?

Shane growled angrily and she looked to him to see a snarl on his face. "I said, we're coming Steve!" he yelled at his manager frustrated.

Mitchie bit her lip, not wanting to see a fight kick off and decided to step in, "Hey, Steve, we'll literally be one minute, I promise" she said calmly, receiving an apprehensive glare from the adult.

Steve didn't reply but instead stormed out, kicking the door as her let and muttering something about jerky teenagers under his breath.

She turned back to Shane to find all of his attention focused on her, his eyes wandering hungrily around her face. She opened her mouth to speak but instead found Shane lips crashing against hers impatiently, his lips moving softly but fiercely at the same time.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and closed her eyes, letting the moment take over. She buried her hands in his soft hair and let him deepen the kiss as his arms wound tightly around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She felt heat flow through her body as his mouth moved wordlessly against hers, his hot breath mingling with hers and their skin brushing together. Mitchie wished that they could stay like that forever but soon, she was struggling to breathe and had to pull away from him sadly.

They both just stood their for a while, bodies pressed together, foreheads touching and eyes closed- neither wanting to ruin the moment.

"Come on superstar, I promised Steve." She whispered breathily, pulling her head away from Shane's and untangling her hands from his mane of hair, a happy smirk fixed upon her face.

Shane grinned back at her and squeezed her hand one last time before pulling away and walking off down the bus. Mitchie watched him go and forced herself not to squeal out loud. She had just kissed Shane! Oh my god!

And Shane liked her. She beamed ecstatically and ran to join him outside. Just wait 'til Caitlyn heard about this…

* * *

**A/N: So there you go guys! I'm so totally unsure of where to go with this next time so any ideas welcome!**

**Thank you so, so, so much everyone who reviews this story or favourited it. I love you guys. You make me smile. :) And I'm sorry that this chapter and the last like, 4 chapters have been total crap. I need inspiration!**


	9. Authors Note x

**Okay my lovlies, I'm so SORRY this is just an authors note! I've been dealing with some rough stuff recently so it's been really hard for me to write anything…I've started the next chapter but I'm no where near done and just the first two pages took me HOURS to write.**

**I love you all and I'm so sorry I might not be updating for a while…hope I'll be able to soon though!**

**Thank you so, so much to my GORGEOUS reviewers!! I love you guys:**

**momentofweakness, mamaXunicorn, will . you . say . okay, hpswst101, LOVE iS THE REASON X3, casey08, LaylaRose524**

**You seriously just ROCK beyond belief. Sorry I'm such a dweeb. :P**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So smitchieness finally huh? Well, here's chapter 9. This isn't really a chapter…I've put off writing this chapter for AGES but I've finally made it!**

**This is just another filler-y thing and it's really short but I promise lots of DRAMA to come!**

**Disclaimer: I love you, because you own camp rock (I don't own it by the way, you do)…I would love to meet you sometime, we could hang out XD**

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for having me! Let me introduce Connect Three!"

Thousands of screams went up simultaneously from the immense audience of screaming girls; their faces red with excitement, their shouts doubling as the boys began to make their way onstage.

Shane flashed Mitchie a huge grin and gave her wink, causing her insides to bubble up with butterflies. She returned the wink with a devilish smirk and Shane raised his eyebrows in surprise but only smiled wider at her flirtatious behavior.

Someone snorted loudly and Mitchie spun round in surprise to find Caitlyn looking at her in amusement. "Oh my gosh, you and Shane are rubbish at flirting!" she giggled mercilessly.

Mitchie aimed a fake punch at Caitlyn's nose but missed and ended up grazing her head of curls. There was silence for a few minutes before both girls cracked up with laughter.

The boys were already playing the intro into 'play my music', so she slumped down into an empty chair, her chest rising and falling heavily from the excitement of performing. She smiled to herself again as the Shane's voice filled the auditorium, it sounded so angelic, so pure and untamed.

Mitchie definitely liked Connect Three's new sound.

"No, seriously Mitchie, you were amazing!" Caitlyn babbled, sliding into a seat next to her exhausted friend and causing her to snap out of her Shane daydream. "That was great! All the fans loved you…"

She trailed off and Mitchie sat back further into her seat, eyes closed in joy, her thoughts starting to drift back to Shane…Only five hours ago, he had been kissing her. She could replay that blissful scene again and again, the memory of his soft, warm lips and his silky hair…

She squealed involuntarily. "I can't believe it!" She shuddered happily again, letting the music form onstage pour into her ears.

"Ahem. Can't believe what?" Mitchie's head snapped up at the sudden voice and she saw Caitlyn looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"Err…would it be enough if I said I was excited because of the show?" she questioned hopefully. Caitlyn sighed in mock frustration and turned her seat so that it was facing her full on. "You promised all the details…" she grinned wickedly and Mitchie groaned, still refusing to speak.

"Now spill! Pronto!" Mitchie sighed deeply but the smile on her face gave away the fact that she was secretly happy to be able to tell someone.

"Okay, okay. We were on the bus, and Shane told me he liked me and it was amazing and I got all these butterflies and my heart almost stopped and I swear I stopped breathing and I think I really-"

"Okay! I get it! What happened next?!" Caitlyn cut her off impatiently, wanting to hear the details. Mitchie smirked slyly and tapped the side of her nose knowingly before ducking out of the way of Caitlyn who had flung herself across the gap between them and was attempting to wrestle with her legs.

Mitchie burst out in laughter at her friend's lame effort but after a few more minutes of scuffling decided to give up, knowing that Caitlyn would probably stay there all night if she didn't tell. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" Mitchie gasped through her giggles and a satisfied Caitlyn sat back in her seat, once again eager to hear everything.

"Well, uh, Shane kissed me!!" Mitchie squealed happily before bursting into another fit of giggles at Caitlyn's horrified, shocked and excited expression.

"Wow, Cait, you really need to sort out your face." Caitlyn snapped out of her daze with a fierce blush.

"HE KISSED YOU??!!!" she screamed loudly, forcing Mitchie to clamp her hand over her friend's mouth. Just at that moment, there was a lull in the music and Mitchie looked in horror at the stage where Shane was staring at her with wide eyes, Nate was trying to suppress his laughter and Jason was looking plain confused.

Mitchie felt a deep blush rise to her cheeks and smiled nervously at Shane who gave a weak smile back before retuning to the song. She groaned with embarrassment, finally letting her hand relax away from Caitlyn's mouth and slipping back into her seat.

Great! Now even Nate knew about the kiss; this was gonna be SO awkward back on the bus…

"Err, sorry Mitch…?" Caitlyn whispered quietly. Mitchie looked up to see her friend almost breaking under the strain not to laugh and quickly forgot the embarrassment, instead lunging at her and engaging in another wrestling war.

* * *

Shane sat back on the couch in bliss, letting the soft cushions take the weight off his sore feet. Performing all night might be fun, but it sure as hell didn't do any good for his body.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

Mitchie.

Shane opened his eyes again suddenly as the girl popped into his thoughts. Chuckling lightly, he thought about the situation on stage…Mitchie must have told Caitlyn everything.

He let out an embarrassed moan hoping that this wouldn't ruin the relationships on the bus but son forgot his worried as warm hands closed over his eyes and a breathy voice whispered in his ear, "Guess who popstar."

Shane grinned and clamped his own hands over Mitchie's removing them from his face and pulling her down to sit on his lap. "I missed you." He said softly, caressing her cheek tenderly with his fingers as he gazed deep into her hazel eyes.

Even after everything, it was still those eyes that captured Shane Grey's attention the most, it was still those eyes that dictated everything he did.

"We just saw each other Shane." Mitchie giggled and his heart soared at the sound.

"Yeah, but we weren't alone. There was Caitlyn, Nate and Jason…not to mention a million screaming girls." Shane joked causing Mitchie to giggle more. He sighed satisfactorily, happy in the knowledge that he could make her laugh.

"Shane. We need to talk." Mitchie said, suddenly serious. Shane turned her around on his lap to face him, worried that she would tell him they were only meant to be friends, secretly dreading that she didn't want him the way he wanted her.

"Urr, okay Mitch. What do you have to say?" he asked cautiously, noting that she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I-I love you Shane."

Shane's heart stopped beating for a second and he felt like he was going to pass out from the emotions he was feeling. First there was shock: Mitchie _loved _him? Second there was lust: he wanted to kiss her _so_ much. But finally, and most importantly of all, there was pure undying love. Because that was the truth, Shane Grey was in love, he loved her too.

* * *

Mitchie held her breath for a few seconds, wondering if she had been too quick. What if Shane didn't feel the same way about her yet? Maybe she should make sure he was okay…

"Shane, please say something." She whispered pleadingly, stroking her finger down his cheek and staring deep into his watery eyes.

"Mitchie. I love you too." And that was it, the magic words that she had needed to hear so desperately for so, so long. Their heads both moved at the same time, pulling together as if moved by some strange magnetic force until their lips were millimeters apart.

Suddenly Mitchie stopped; making Shane's breath hitch in is throat. "Glad to hear it Grey." She whispered huskily before pressing her lips fiercely to his, pouring every emotion and feeling that had been kept bottled up for so many months.

This time there was no interruption, this time there were no opening doors. It was just them. Two people in love showing how much they meant to each other.

* * *

**So? What do you guys reckon? Worthy to review? I hate this chapter so much; my writing has been going down the drain recently :'(**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages, and this is really short, but I needed to give you something! I have a whole DRAMA-filled plot waiting; I just need to find time to write it. **

**Btw, I'm writing this in my drama rehearsals XD They're gonna kill me… but oh well, I love you guys!**


	11. Le Finale Authors Note x

**A/N: Okay, so hi peoples. I feel so damn guilty that I can't squeeze anymore out of this story and I know I promised everyone that I would write more…but I'm gonna have to call it quits on this for now. So there we go- done, finished, **_**complete**_**.**

**Everyone who has read this story are absolute angels! Thank you so, so much for actually bothering to go through my rubbish. :)**

**A special thank you to xx-juliaaa because she is amazing. **


End file.
